Mary's Sick Day
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Hey everyone, the Chuckster is here and back and hopefully to stay! So this is a short story based on what happened today. Mary has the stomach flu, and I am right there to take care of her. Uh yeah, (my wife) Tiff made me write this because she thought that everyone had to know how cute it is when I play the role of Daddy. *rolls his eyes*


So like I said before, it's me Chucky. I would be here a lot more often if a certain girl (April) didn't hog the spotlight all the time. Anyway I hope you had a great Halloween and in case you're wondering April is doing alright but she could use a lot of your prayers. And as for Mary well she should be fine, she's taking a nap right now so that's why I'm getting a chance to write this.

So yeah this story is basically talking about what I did with her last night and so far today and what I'm planning to do. I think it's pretty boring and I'd rather work on my Pirates of the Caribbean story, but at least Tiff will shut up about it now, and I hope you're amused by it. And for those of you who do not know and haven't read my profile I have been a Christian now for about a year and that's why I sing a song that we sing in church to Mary. A very special thank you to all of my viewers and reviewers that have been with me and April since the day that we signed up here and to all of our friends, thank you for your support. And to the big man upstairs, thank you for giving me a second chance and giving me (us) this remarkable gift to share with the world.

Love Chucky

Chucky and Tiffany had just finished watching a movie together downstairs when all of a sudden Chucky quickly ran upstairs since he heard Mary's loud cries and screams. "Mary, what is it honey are you alright?" he asked her as he ran inside her bedroom while Tiffany got ready for bed inside the bathroom. "I don't feel good, and I threw up all over my bed." She said with a sniff as Chucky felt her forehead just as Tiffany flushed the toilet. "What's wrong with her? Is she alright?" she asked him anxiously. "No, she's burning up. Can you get the thermometer for me? I need to check her temperature." Chucky told her. Tiffany nodded before she exited the room as Chucky started to clean up the mess while Mary started to cry again.

"Oh Chucky, I'm sorry." She sobbed. "For what? This isn't your fault, it was just an accident. But if my hunches are correct you have a fever which probably means that you'll have to miss school tomorrow." He told her. "But who will take care of me? My mom goes to work." She said. "Well, I will." He told her as he finished cleaning up when suddenly Tiffany came back into the bedroom holding the thermometer. "Alright now come on open up." Chucky said as Mary obediently opened her mouth while Chucky stuck the thermometer inside of it. A few moments later he took it out and turned on the lamp to read what it said.

"That's it young lady you're definitely staying home tomorrow, you've got a fever of a hundred and two." He told her. "But what's wrong with me?" she asked him. "You probably just have a common case of the stomach flu, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." He said as he crawled into bed with her and she crawled inside his chest still crying a little bit. "Shh,.." he whispered as he turned off the light and kissed her forehead. "You need to get to sleep, crying is only going to make things worse. You'll get yourself all worked up." He told her before he started singing to her a softly a song that somebody had sung at church that day.

 _I'm kind of homesick for a country  
To which I've never, never been before  
No sad goodbyes up there will be spoken  
Time won't matter anymore_

Beulah Land, I'm longing for you  
And some day on thee I'll stand  
And there my home shall be eternal  
Beulah Land, sweet Beulah Land

I'm looking out across the river  
To where my faith is gonna end in sight  
There's just a few, few more days

 _We're all gonna have to labor  
Then I'm gonna take my heavenly flight_

Beulah Land, I'm longing for you  
And some day on thee I'll stand  
And there my, my home shall be eternal  
Beulah Land, sweet Beulah Land

 _And there my home shall be eternal  
Beulah Land, sweet Beulah Land_

Just as soon as Chucky had finished singing his song, Mary suddenly fell fast asleep inside his arms. He gently and soothingly rubbed her back before planting a soft kiss on the top of her head and drifting off to sleep himself. The next morning he called the school and let them know that Mary wasn't going to be there that day, then he made her a doctor's appointment. Tiffany made Mary some toast and gave her a glass of juice to drink while Chucky did some quick chores around the house.

"I'm sure sorry that you aren't feeling well, I know how much you wanted to go to school today and tell your friends all about trick-or-treating." Tiffany told Mary while she took a drink of juice. "Thank you, but why is Chucky doing this? He could catch my germs and get sick from me." Mary said. "Yeah, I know he could, but you're his baby. He loves you very much and that's why he's going to take care of you until you're better. Right Chucky?" she questioned as her husband walked into the kitchen. "That's right Tiff, and right now we have to get going, Mary's doctor appointment is at eleven." He told her.

Chucky made sure that Mary was all ready to go before he drove them to the doctor's office. After he had parked in the parking lot he picked her up (to the best of his ability considering that we were just about the same size) and carried her inside the building. "Mary Barclay." He said at the check-in office. "Thank you, you may have a seat." The woman from behind the counter said before Chucky carried her over to the sick waiting room and sat down with her on his lap. It turned out that he had been right, all Mary had was a common case of the stomach flu.

Chucky heeded the doctor's advice and made sure that she got plenty of rest and drunk plenty of fluids, they also watched television (and a movie) together and fell asleep inside each other's arms. After Mary woke up, Chucky got a nice hot steamy bath ready for her and that's when Mary's mother got home. Chucky and Tiffany explained to her what had happened and that Mary was now feeling a bit better. "Well Mary is sure lucky to have a friend like you." Kristen said. "No, I'm the lucky one." Chucky told her.


End file.
